Unseen Love
by BamsLittleDeadChick69
Summary: DM/HG. Draco steals Hermione's wand...and that isn't all. R in later chapters.
1. Denial

Legal Stuffers - I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, yadda yadda, JK Rowling is the best, and I wish I ownzed her characters, but alas, I am only a lowly teenager with little imagination and a shortage of coffee.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The first day of Hogwarts dawned damp and gray. Hermione Granger awoke unusually early, but with a stretch and a hug to the ginger cat Crookshanks, she felt totally awake.  
  
"Go to bed, dear," The matronly-looking picture on the wall hummed sleepily. "It's much too early."  
  
"Oh, shush, Morwena." The picture mumbled something that Hermione didn't catch and went back to sleep. The seventeen year old jumped out of bed right into her soft, fleece lined slippers, and headed to the wardrobe for her uniform and robes.  
  
It was seventh year, the last year she'd ever come to the wonderful school. A pang of sadness at this realization got her stomach, but she brushed it away and resolved to make the best out of this year. Who knows, maybe she'd even try to make friends with Malfoy.  
  
Haha, how funny! Her, get along with Malfoy! Yeah, right. Hermione hated having grudges against people, but the arrogant, foul-mouthed Slytherin with stabbing eyes was just insufferable.  
  
"No way," She thought to herself, "I am NOT going to ruin the first morning with thoughts of that blond bastard." She instead thought of the Burrow, where she had spent most of the summer with Ron and Harry, where she watched them play rather violent games of Quidditch in the paddock and gossipped with Ginny.  
  
In those two months, Ginny and Harry had tried to work out some sort of relationship, but it had failed miserably. Harry commanded the attention of nearly half of the female population of Hogwarts, (Malfoy the other half), and Ginny couldn't really come to terms with that. Hermione knew that Harry wouldn't be able to settle down for a long time, and although he really felt something for Ginny, his emerald eyes followed women everywhere.  
  
She laughed at this when she came down from her Head Girl chamber (How lovely to have a bedroom all to herself, even if the first and second years were a handful) to see Harry and Lavender 'greeting' each other. They seemed attached at the lip and had wound their arms around each other.  
  
Harry, seeing Hermione grinning amusedly at the spectacle, all thoughts of Lavender were pushed out of his mind and he got up, not paying attention to the angry "Hey!" that came from the floor. Hermione was envied by Harry's little club of adorers, because she would always come before them. And that's how it was with Harry.  
  
"Hermione! Good morning! Have you seen Ron?" his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shining. Lavender gave a little "Hmph!" down on the floor.  
  
She stifled a laugh. "Nope. Must be still sleeping."  
  
"Well, I'm frigging starving. I'm gonna go wake him up, and we'll go." he ran up the steps two at a time.  
  
Hermione looked at Lavender, who was pouting. "That's just how he is, Lavender. And you know it."  
  
"Yeah..." she sighed resignedly. "I still wish he wasn't, though."  
  
Soon the sleepy, yawning Ron, being dragged down the cold stone steps by his rambunctious best friend, stumbled into the common room and grabbed one of the plump chairs for balance. After some happy greetings, they climbed out of the portrait hole and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
It was still early, so there weren't as many people lining the long tables, but Hermione liked it that way. Promptly, she opened her Potions book and propped it up, studying the Wolfsbane Potion that Snape had brewed Remus in third year.  
  
Harry, in extremely high spirits now that he was free from the prison located at 4 Privet Drive, flicked some cold pumpkin juice at Ron, who futilely tried to block it. In retaliation, the groggy redhead just dumped the whole of his glass on Harry's head.  
  
"Oi!!" he cried angrily. She heard a rumble of laughter from the Slytherins.  
  
Hoping to avoid the coming spat, Hermione murmured a simple drying spell for his hair, and successfully put out the flame of testosterone in him. Ron stuck his tongue out.  
  
Then, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Why, Pansy, I couldn't agree more. That's one of the most intelligent things you've ever come up with." it was an arrogant drawl, one that had deepened with Draco's maturing. Hermione shot a look at him, to which he winked and then flipped up an offending finger. Pansy didn't seem to notice and brought his head in for a long kiss.  
  
"Bastard." she murmured. She would never wish death on anyone, but sometimes she just wished he'd leave and never come back.  
  
"I know. He'll get his one of these days." Ron took a bite of sausage.  
  
"Yep, like when I kill his sonofabitch Leader." Harry said with a low rumbling of anger, stabbing his fork into a biscuit.  
  
"He's a Death Eater now, I presume." Ron went on, not hearing what Harry had said, or at least pretending to ignore it. Ron was by nature a generally caring, goodhearted guy, and didn't really like the idea of killing what once was the most powerful wizard in the world.  
  
Hermione studied the back of his perfectly combed head through the sea of people, and attempted to look at his left arm. A flash of pale white skin...but no Mark. Not yet.  
  
"I don't think so, Ron. The Dark Mark isn't there." Hermione said.  
  
They all shrugged and went on with breakfast.  
  
*******************  
  
"Double-fucking-Potions with none other than those slimy snake bastards, first thing in the morning. Wonderful." Ron muttered.  
  
"It's a Monday, too." Harry added.  
  
"Oh you guys, chill, just think of getting good grades and getting through the year. Don't bother with the Slytherins."  
  
"Good old Hermione, mentioning our grades. Don't worry about it."  
  
Snape looked overtly upset today, and there was an edge to his voice when he ordered them to open their books and begin brewing the Wolfsbane potion. After about forty five minutes and many discouraging remarks toward Neville, he went into his office for something.  
  
"Funny, how Longbottom is so abysmally dreadful in Potions, yet still keeps trying. What's the use? You'll never get it right, y'know." Malfoy snickered with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Neville sighed ignoring his tormenter, and Hermione gave him a few tips on the potion. Then, turning back to Malfoy, she said, "Bugger off, Malfoy. It's none of your business."  
  
"YOU bugger off, Mudblood." he spat.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I could make you do lots of things." He smiled evilly and licked his lips.  
  
"Yeah, right." She turned around and stirred her potion a little harder than normal. Her cheeks had flushed at the innuendo. Draco was pleased to see that he had hit a nerve somewhere in that long, wavy hair of hers, and smiled to himself, looking her over.  
  
The Mudblood had grown in the years they had been at Hogwarts. The bushy hair had thankfully smoothened out a bit, just falling in golden brown waves down her back. She had eyes the color of the best Honeydukes chocolate. Even if she was Muggle-born, she could definitely beat some of the wizard girls he'd trysted with. Not only physically, but brain-wise as well.  
  
It was unanimous among most of the males that Hermione had the best legs in the school. Not too pale, not too tanned or muscled. Just right. And her shirts fit rather nicely, too. Add to that her marvelous intelligence, and even for a Mudblood she was appealing.  
  
Draco shook his head, beat himself up mentally for thinking that way about one of his enemies, and focused on a cold shower for a while.  
  
Hermione looked into the whirling depths of her potion. No matter how much she disliked Malfoy, she knew what the other girls saw in him. He had stormy gray eyes that told of past sorrows and were filled with anger and longing. Quidditch had made his body much like Harry's - lithe and toned, and she heard that he had a six pack to die for. Sometimes he gave up that awful gel and let his platinum hair go loose, and she had to admit that with a few runaway strands of hair hanging rakishly in his face, he looked very, very handsome.  
  
She couldn't stand when he opened those perfect pale lips of his, though. Whatever delusion you may get by looking at the fallen angel, it was shattered once he spake his judgement on you and ladled on a few rude comments for good measure. Malfoy, in her mind, was a beautiful thing rotting from some terrible secret inside. She knew that things at his Manor got ugly, and that his own father had used some of the unforgivable curses on him. For that, she felt nearly inclined to pity him. Nearly.  
  
The end of the double class finally arrived, and Neville hugged her tightly when Snape pronounced his potion "Nearly acceptable". Harry and Ron decided to go meet a few girls (No doubt Lavender and Parvati) between classes, so she headed up the stairs for Arithmancy.  
  
Unfortunately, Malfoy was also in that class, and so he followed her.  
  
"Nice thong, Hermione. It suits you." He grinned, looking up her skirt.  
  
Silently, she cursed herself for taking what she thought was a safe walk on the wild side, and resolved to never let Malfoy go up the stairs after her. "You're such a pervert, Malfoy. I should give you detention."  
  
"You can't. I'm Head Boy."  
  
Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. She couldn't even punish him. It wasn't considered proper, as Head Boy and Girl should know how to behave. Fat chance with Malfoy, she thought.  
  
He smirked and, catching up to her, casually slid two long, elegant fingers into her bag and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Hey! Give it back!" she reached out for it, but the quick reflexes of a Seeker held it out of reach.  
  
"You didn't say the magic word." he taunted, a haughty smirk on his face.  
  
"Now." she seethed.  
  
"That's not the right one." he teased more. "Get it wrong again and I may have to punish you."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'm Head Girl, you've forgotten."  
  
"Oh, darling little Mudblood, I was thinking of a different punishment."  
  
A flush went to her cheeks again, and she tried to convince herself it was out of anger at being called a Mudblood. But deep down, she knew it wasn't. "Give me my wand, right fucking now."  
  
"Ohh, I love when you talk dirty, Granger." he waggled the wand in his fingers.  
  
i know, it's horrible...any suggestions? 


	2. Descent

Legality Thinger: I don't own them, they aren't mine, go awaaaay! I don't like men in white coats!! *sob*  
  
ps: thanks, VampireHunter!  
  
ch 2  
  
****************************  
  
"Draco, I mean it, if you don't give me my wand back, I'll..."  
  
"Get McGonagall? Or Potty and Weasel?" He chuckled derisively.  
  
"Maybe. They wouldn't want to see a Head Boy act up, now, would they?"  
  
Draco thought for a second. He was beginning to think that if he played his cards right, he and Hermione could get a little thing going. Sure, he hated Mudbloods, but it wasn't like he loved the bitch. Pansy was beginning to get extremely boring, and she had Draco convinced that there was absolutely no brain in that head of hers. Hermione, though...what a mind.  
  
He'd never really loved anyone, not truly. Not even his mother. Definitely not his father, whom he harbored a deep resentment against. Every partner was the same: they'd have sex as often as she let him, and then normally the girl would want to go to sleep so that the next morning she could be all rested to tell everyone within earshot she'd slept with him. It was a major annoyance. And he wanted a girl who wouldn't want to sleep after. He enjoyed pillow talk, and sadly got almost none of it. The girls who did talk bored him to death with talks of nailpolish, other men (a very hated subject), and hair.  
  
Hermione saw the flicker of deep thought in him, and took the opportunity to take back her wand.  
  
"Hah!" she held it up triumphantly.  
  
Draco gave himself a mental slap. Damnit, he let her get ahead of him. But he could still recover. He grabbed her chin and kissed her, hard.  
  
"Hah." he turned and stalked off toward Arithmancy, leaving Hermione stunned beyond belief.  
  
***********************  
  
Now Hermione didn't know what to think. There were many thoughts pummeling her brain. She liked the kiss. She didn't like it. She wanted more, but then again, no, she didn't. This was Draco Malfoy, the boy that she and her best friends have loathed ever since the beginning of Hogwarts! The one who would become a Death Eater, most likely, and be at Voldemort's right hand. And she wanted to kiss him! Hell, she wanted to do more than kiss him.  
  
Her stomach felt as if someone had punched it and then weighed it down with a shotput ball. And she could feel those eyes on her back. Those piercing, cold eyes, ones that could in the same minute seem murderous and then gentle. He confused her.  
  
Then again, she'd always had a thing for bad boys...Viktor Krum was from the Dark school Durmstrang, wasn't he? And there was a boy in France who introduced her to cigarettes and the like...but she wasn't even going to entertain that thought.  
  
Hermione turned around, the feel of the eyes on her back irritating her beyond belief.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed at the rather smug-looking Slytherin sitting behind her.  
  
"Oh, darling, I'm sure you know." He gave a wink that made her heart skip a few beats.  
  
He felt a certain part of him stir at the now-common blush on her cheeks. She was embarrassed, and it excited him. Nothing like getting her hot and bothered. She'd be a challenge. And oh, how he loved challenges.  
  
Hermione was itching to get out of class, which was very unusal for her. She felt like just him looking at her was in a way dirty, and she felt a terrible urge to sink into the marvellous bathroom in her Head Girl chambers and scrub every inch of her body till it was red.  
  
She had no such luck, though. Foolishly, she waited till everyone was gone, asking the Professor a question so that everyone would be on their way. Everyone knew Hermione wanted things explained in depth.  
  
Once she thought it safe, she bade the Professor good day and walked determinedly out of the class.  
  
A smooth, silky hand closed firmly on her wrist and pulled her into a nook in the stone wall. With a gasp she found herself two inches away from Draco's spotless, pallid face.  
  
"Nice trick, darling." he smiled like the devil he was. She swore he could have had horns and a pointed tail. Then, his soft lips touched hers, and recieved a quick nip from Hermione's teeth.  
  
"Aghh, what was that for, bitch?"  
  
"First, you're harassing me."  
  
"You want it. I know you do, and don't deny it." his gaze was stone. She said nothing, just thought.  
  
"Secondly, you called me a bitch."  
  
"You bit me." he said. "What, was I supposed to say 'Oh yeah, honey sweet lumpykins, fucking bite me!" he looked at her incredulously, and she saw he had a point.  
  
"The biting doesn't come till later, sweet." his tongue ran over his lips. Hah. In her mind, there wouldn't be a later. Malfoy was Malfoy, and there was no way she'd let him kiss her again.  
  
No matter how hot it made her.  
  
"Malfoy, you rotten prick, let me out of here or I'll scream."  
  
"My name?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"You're disgusting."  
  
"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be myself, darling." he stroked her cheek and then went in for another kiss. Quickly, her head turned and he got her jawbone.  
  
"Damnit, woman. Quit being so goddamn stubborn."  
  
Then she felt his hand groping under her skirt. She opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced not only by his strong hand clamped over it, but also by the other hand roaming around places even she hadn't touched, save with a washcloth.  
  
A little moan and shudder escaped the muffling of his hands, and Draco thought it was the sexiest sound in the world.  
  
"I told you, you want it. I'm going to give it to you."  
  
And he did, building her up and up with his skilled fingers till she let out a long moan and tightened her thighs around his wrist, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"I'll owl you after dinner, darling." He kissed her scarlet cheeks, and then gently touched his lips to hers while rearranging her skirt.  
  
Still in shock, she watched as he performed these little, but alarmingly sweet tasks, and she watched him pick up his back and jauntily throw it over his shoulder, singing something as he walked down the hall toward his next class.  
  
She slid down the wall and gathered her stuff about her. Whoa. She had never, ever, let anyone even think of touching her that way, and yet she didn't even try to stop Malfoy.  
  
Maybe you didn't want to. a little voice in her head murmured. That was ludicrous. He was vile, rotten scum. There would definitely be a bath after dinner tonight. Fuck the owl, she wouldn't answer it.  
  
***************************  
  
The bath had a scent of coconut and vanilla, and Hermione had bubbles up to her chin. Sometimes baths were the only thing that comforted her in times of trouble. They eased her stress.  
  
She chuckled sardonically. The first day of school and she had way too much on her mind. And for once, it wasn't homework. All her thoughts, no matter how much she tried to push them away, focused on Draco. He made her feel amazing. And she felt a slight tugging that maybe she should do the same, as sort of a thank you.  
  
How formal she was being. Another sarcastic laugh, and Hermione stood up and got out of the tub, grabbing her robe. The sparkling water disappeared and the tub looked good as new.  
  
Walking on the thick red carpet of her room, she noticed there was an envelope leant up against a pile of books. It said her name on it in scratchy, narrow writing. Walking up, puzzled, she opened it.  
  
Hermione-  
  
Go out of your portrait hole at midnight. I hope you know an Invisibility charm.  
  
  
  
Kisses and bites,  
  
Draco  
  
There was no way she was going. No fucking way. A faint mew came from her bed, and she turned to see Crookshanks with a pleading look on his face.  
  
"What, you think I should go?"  
  
The cats amber eyes didn't change expression.  
  
"To that disgusting, perverted-"  
  
"Meeeowwww..."  
  
She stared dumbfounded at the cat. He looked intent on getting her out of that door at midnight.  
  
"No way, Crookshanks. You realize what could happen? I'm not a pureblood, if his dad found out..." She went to go sit on the bed, but Crookshanks batted at her legs.  
  
"Hey! Stop! You're supposed to be loyal to me, not to Malfoy."  
  
Crookshanks wouldn't let her even sit there, and whenever she so much as moved toward it his ears went back and he growled.  
  
"Okay, you know what? Fine. Fine. I'll do it. You're the only one who seems to think its good for me. Good for me to get knocked up by a Slytherin who probably called Voldemort "uncle"." she scolded and sighed, annoyed at the bundle of ginger fur, who was purring loudly now that she had agreed to his plan.  
  
"You'll be the end of me, cat."  
  
At midnight she climbed out of the portrait hole, invisible to everyone snogging in the common room under a spell she found in an old Spellbook in Diagon Alley. Bumping into something, she heard an "Oof!" to match her own, and knew that she had found Malfoy.  
  
"Where are we going?" she whispered with a glance at the Fat Lady, who was snoring loudly and drooling a bit on her shoulder. They wouldn't be heard.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"How'm I supposed to? I can't see you."  
  
"Hmm...here, try and see if you can grab my hand."  
  
She blindly groped around in the darkness and got a hold of something.  
  
"Mmm, thats not my hand. But do keep going, it feels rather nice."  
  
With a gasp, she let go. "Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm only kidding. It was my hand." she felt his invisible fingers wrap around her own. They comforted her a bit, and then her heart raced because she was breaking school rules and they were probably (knowing Malfoy) going someplace forbidden.  
  
"I'm thinking I might just sneak you into my bedroom, and then if caught we can say we had Head Boy and Girl matters to discuss. Think about it, the Halloween feast is in a month or so." he whispered to her.  
  
"Get caught? How far do you plan to go, Malfoy?" she gulped.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty head about it."  
  
They turned a corner, and began the long descent into the Hogwarts dungeons. 


	3. Desire

Legal...dur...Y'know. The plot is miiine, the characters aren't. Someone come comfort me :(  
  
thanks to Charm, LilMizTake, eskimopie, Princess Anastaja, and Unique T. you guys are great!  
  
sucker for HermioneDraco: You'll be surprised at the ending. I'm not sure of what's in store, but I promise that there shall be endless snogging, proposal or not! thankz for the review  
  
Wildbizket: He'll go as far as he wants, after all, he's a Malfoy *grin* thxx!  
  
Ch. 3  
  
********************  
  
Draco Malfoy led Hermione down endless stone steps and hallways, each step making the air damper and damper. No light from the sun shone down here, and the flickering torches gave a menacing look to the place. It was as if Hermione felt like she wouldn't be coming back.  
  
In a way, she wouldn't. She had a feeling that an enormous change would happen, and that this change would flip her world upside down. Every step closer to his chamber brought her a step closer to utter chaos, and her heart began beating a little faster. She hadn't been much for adventures, but Harry and Ron had changed that.  
  
Logic told her that Malfoy just needed to get himself off, and that her perfect schoolgirl image was a sick outlet for him. But her emotional side had the flicker of hope that maybe she and Malfoy could put everything behind. She was a bundle of confused thoughts when they reached the Slytherin common room, which was blissfully empty.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" Draco slightly shook her out of her stupor.  
  
"Oh...what?" she snapped awake.  
  
"We're here." he squeezed her hand comfortingly.  
  
"You're not just being sweet to get me in your bed, are you?"  
  
"And if I was?"  
  
"I'd walk right out of here."  
  
"Good luck finding your way out of this maze from Hell." he grinned.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't thought to remember which way they'd came. Damn. She mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Listen," he took her hands in his pale ones, "I'm not just doing this to get off. I have Pansy for that. I think I'm taking a liking to you, Granger." Wait. That wasn't supposed to come out! Malfoy's heart skipped a beat, wondering what her reaction would be. He had convinced himself that Pansy was getting boring and Granger was her replacement, damnit! It should stay that way!  
  
She had the look of an innocent child in an adult's body. He doubted she'd had any experience in...those kinds of matters, and normally that would disgust him. But he was intrigued. She was walking sex in a skirt, and didn't even know it. Everyone else did, but not she. It was rather interesting. And endearing.  
  
"Yeah...well...I doubt that." her eyes darkened a bit and she bit her lip. There was no rational explanation for why she was down here, in a place where no daylight showed, with a Malfoy. There just wasn't. And there was definitely not an explanation for his latter comment.  
  
"Do you?" he tilted his head, allowing a loose strand of hair fall over a storm-gray eye.  
  
She didn't answer. He led her up a few more steps to his Head Boy dorm, and hissed "Serpentus Iricltullis" into the gargoyle knocker with flaming green eyes. The heavy black door opened and he took her inside.  
  
There was an enormous bed, shrouded in black silk hangings and covers, and two hanging candleabras glowed a faint greenish white amidst the darkness of the room. Draco lit a fire, and the flames were green, in keeping with the Slytherin colors. It was very surreal.  
  
"How can you stand not seeing the sun in the morning?" Hermione asked in awe.  
  
"I'm used to it. Not much of a sun lover." Draco's deathly white skin gave off an ethereal glow in the candle and firelight.  
  
"I think you're part Vampire or something." she said, joking.  
  
"Nah. Well, I might have a bit of that blood in me somewhere, but not much."  
  
She sat down in a chair, hesitating when she saw that it had skulls as legs.  
  
"Er...Malfoy..." she began in a mouse-like voice.  
  
"We Slytherins are quite morbid. And yes, darling, those are real."  
  
He looked over to see her eyeballing the skulls, frightened, and her arms were hugging her knees. It was very amusing to see, and it made him want to squeeze and kiss her. Surprisingly, after all the girls he'd been with (he'd run out of fingers and toes to count), he realized he hadn't wanted that with any of them.  
  
"You really are something, Granger." he muttered under his breath. They waited silently, each wondering what was to happen next. Then Malfoy could stand it no longer. A few brisk steps across the room and he had her in his arms, kissing her fervently.  
  
From the beginning it was a battle for each other, Draco's tongue pushing in her mouth, Hermione's tongue pushing fiercely back. Their hands grabbed hair, shoulders, elbows, waists, everything. Where he squeezed, she squeezed harder, and where she touched, he'd match it. Both of their bodies shook with longing, as if they'd never get the chance to sample their taste of heaven again.  
  
Hermione's logic was pummeled into submission by the waves of hormones overcoming her, and she let her mind meld into his. She seemed to know where he wanted to be touched, and he knew where she did. She felt his hot lips press her ears, her cheeks, neck, and his impatient fingers messed with the buttons on her shirt.  
  
Deciding they were too stubborn, Draco ripped the shirt open and began to lick, kiss and bite each inch of skin he found. Hermione reached below his belt and stroked the large, rock hard member she found. A stifled gasp came from the blond head between her breasts, and to get her back, he expertly unclasped her bra and began to work her sensitive nipples.  
  
"Malfoy..." she moaned.  
  
He stood up, fury and passion in his eyes. "I'm Draco, say it. Draco."  
  
The first time she'd ever call him that untauntingly. "Draco..." she purred, and then another attack began between the teenagers' lips. Hermione's were smooth as silk, and as he held onto her, he realized her body fit perfectly with his.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Draco!!! Dracoooo!!!" it was Crabbe.  
  
"For SATAN'S SAKE, CRABBE, YOU IDIOT, I'M BUSY!!" Draco heaved.  
  
"But, but your girlfriend's right outside."  
  
"What?! I have no girlfriend!"  
  
"Draaacoooo!" Pansy's voice cooed. "Come on, don't you want to have a bedtime story?"  
  
How disgusting, he thought. "No, I don't. Leave me the hell alone, Pansy."  
  
Hermione glared at the door, and then at Malfoy. "Bedtime story, eh?"  
  
"No! God, that bitch. I can't stand her."  
  
Hermione's blood began to cool. "Maybe I should go."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's late. I have to be rested for tomorrow. And besides...Malfoy...I mean, Draco...we're supposed to hate each other."  
  
Draco looked crestfallen. "I...I see." He immediately regretted treating her so badly. "Well, you better do that invisibility charm, and I'll open the door for you, pretending like I'm yelling at Crabbe."  
  
"Alright." they both hesitated.  
  
"I don't want you to go." How could he tell her how empty he was? And how much he longed for someone? That he hadn't felt that warmth of his heart in a decade? Tears of frustration threatened him behind his eyes.  
  
"I know." Hermione said, and fought back an urge to hug him. Slowly, she chanted the incantation, and Draco sighed as she disappeared before his very eyes.  
  
"Crabbe, what is it." Draco asked dully, opening the door.  
  
The beady eyed, thick-headed boy looked in the opening. "Where's the chick?"  
  
"That's my secret." he felt a whiff of air pass by, and then his heart sank.  
  
************************  
  
The week passed by uneventfully. Draco and Hermione snuck looks at each other during class and dinner, and no one was the wiser. Ron and Harry suspected something was up, but said nothing, figuring Hermione was studying late.  
  
Malfoy longed to see her again, but she'd been avoiding him. Usually when girls did that, they were silently saying "Do you still want me?" or something like that. He sent her notes, but she ignored them.  
  
He pulled the Arithmancy trick on her again, and once more they were nearly kissing in the nook.  
  
"Why've you been ignoring me?" he sounded hurt and angry. The sliver of his eyes were full of longing.  
  
"I...Well...I'm supposed to hate you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Harry and Ron would be so upset!"  
  
"Fuck them for once. You realize, you haven't even been able to have your own life, Granger! It's all about them. What they do, you have to help or go along. Hell, if anyone wrote a book about it, you'd only be mentioned when you helped them! Where's your life, huh? Why can't you and I even have some brief interlude?"  
  
"But I do hate things about you. You're arrogant, you insult people, and are full of disrespect."  
  
"There's one in every school. And would you even be talking to me if I wasn't? I saw the longing in your eyes that night, Hermione, the same as I have in mine now."  
  
He took her hands and kissed them. "I want you to be mine."  
  
"We don't love each other." Hermione said, only half believing it was true.  
  
"Kiss me." he ignored her comment.  
  
"Draco...I..." she was silenced by a long, sweet kiss. She never realized how good he smelled, a combination of that unmistakable male musk and burning leaves. It was enough to drive her mad.  
  
"Meet me at your portrait hole again."  
  
"But, I can't-"  
  
"This is your time. No one has to know. With you, I feel...I feel warm again. You're the sun in my dark dungeon of a soul."  
  
He ran off down the hall, leaving Hermione completely stunned. 


	4. Delirium

Legal Bullpoopeh - Dun hurt me, the darling characters aren't mine (I wish Draco was. Mmmmmm.) The plot IS, however.  
  
Thx miaboo, Rabbit, eskimopie, and Dracos Gurl. (He's mine, by the way, I'M HIS GIRL! well...okay, fine, we can share. mmkay?)  
  
And Firey Slut - you want sex? DO ALL OF YOU WANT SEX, HMM?? Then I shall give it to you! Much sex to come :-D  
  
Ch. 4  
  
************************  
  
Draco was so upset he skipped Defense Against the Dark Arts (which he didn't need to take anyway) in favor of spending the hour contemplating in his bedchamber. The door flung open after having the password nearly beat into it by it's master, and he flung himself onto the bed.  
  
Hot tears forced their way out onto his cheeks, and he was angered. He let his guard down, and told her his most innerkept thought. How he wished she'dve said something...or hell, even smacked him. He was strong, he was feared. This was NOT supposed to happen. For fuck's sake, he was crying! He hadn't cried in forever.  
  
Draco buried his face in the silk of the pillow, and pounded his fists into the mattress. Even with all of this disturbing his thoughts, there was still something inside him saying "I want to see her, immediately." Shit, he had it so bad. Even during his first cry in years, he wanted her. The very thought of her interrupted everything.  
  
Midnight never seemed so far away.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked at lunch.  
  
"Of course I am, Harry. Why?" she looked sideways at him, wondering if he was suspicious.  
  
"Well, you know...you just seem more tired."  
  
"I'm taking a few more classes this year." Little did he know that she spent long hours awake, staring at the canopy and thinking of the man in the Slytherin dungeons who was doing the exact same thing.  
  
"No time turner, I hope." Ron grinned.  
  
"Nope, fortunately." Good old Harry and Ron. They were genuinely concerned about her. This was her life. What Malfoy said...argh, she'd rather not think about it. Had she only existed to help Harry and Ron go along with breaking the rules? Doubtful. They loved her in their own way, and she knew it.  
  
The idea of sneaking away again though, was very appetizing. A secret life with a well experienced Dark man was the stuff she'd only read about in books, and it was also the stuff that had haunted her innermost dreams. A glance over to Draco was returned with a "Hey, baby" look, and silent kiss. She smiled.  
  
Hermione went downstairs around 11:45. Harry was entwined in a fourth year's arms, and from the grunts and moans coming from the dark corner they were in, it sounded as if they were very busy. She wanted to yell "Jailbait!" at Harry, but decided against it, and silently crawled out of the portrait hole.  
  
As soon as she cast the invisibility charm over herself, she saw Professor Snape turn the corner.  
  
"That was too damn close," she thought to herself. Then something knocked into her, and she knew it was Malfoy. As Professor Snape was still in the corridor, they said nothing, but stood still.  
  
Snape disappeared and she felt a pair of invisible lips invade her own. There were invisible hands running down her back, touching her behind, tickling her legs. It was hands down the most weird thing she'd ever felt.  
  
"Mmm...Draco..." she whispered.  
  
"Shush." he kissed her once more, and she felt her breasts being massaged through her shirt.  
  
"Mmmmmmm..." she said a little louder. Figuring they'd probably get caught from her incessant moaning, Draco grabbed her hand and they began climbing up countless flights of stairs, till they were somewhere on the fifth floor. They turned down so many hallways Hermione lost track of where she was, and then found herself being pulled straight through a wall.  
  
"Where the hell are we going?!" she hissed.  
  
"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you." she could almost feel the evil grin he had on his face.  
  
They had entered a long, narrow passageway, and found themselves having to turn sideways just to get through. Hermione yelped as they fell through another enchanted wall and onto the stone floor of a dimly lighted room.  
  
"Wh...Where are we?"  
  
"Nowhere important. It's got a bed, its got a bath, it's perfect. I think one of my father's friends conjured it up. As far as I know, no one has a clue."  
  
Hermione ended the spell and looked around. Draco, shirtless, was smiling at the four poster, which had velvet green curtains around it. Candles encircled the room on shelves, and gave a cheery light to what must have been a room used for very dark purposes.  
  
He picked her up easily and laid her down on the velvet cover, and magicked her clothes off. She returned the favor, and the two piles folded themselves neatly next to the bed.   
  
Draco settled himself on her, and they began kissing passionately. Their hands battled again, this time settling on more private areas. Draco stroked her folds, which were quite hot to the touch, and he smiled at the knowledge that he had gotten her this way.  
  
Hermione had wrapped both hands around his enormously large cock, and was gently squeezing and rubbing it.  
  
"Damn, Hermione...Fuck, where'd you learn to do that?" he moaned as he licked her sweet juices off his fingers.  
  
"Mmmm...Nowhere. First time."  
  
"Jesus." he wondered how good she could get with some training.  
  
Hermione looked at his thick cock and balls. She'd never seen the male body before, and she thought it was beautiful. There'd been stories she heard about the male anatomy that made it seem gross and disgusting, but she thought the exact opposite.  
  
A sheen of sweat had covered both of them, and in the candlelight, the pallid Draco looked as if he wasn't even human. An incubus, actually...coming to seduce her. She shivered with excitement.  
  
He raked her beautiful body with his eyes. Her breasts were large and delicious, and her hips were shaped nicely. Her cunt felt so hot he could have been burned, it seemed. He liked it, and began to suck and lick her down there. Her thighs hugged his face in a spurt of arousal, and he whirled his tongue around her delicious clit.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a huge crash. Hermione had a spaz attack.  
  
"Draco! Oh gods, someone knows we're here!"  
  
"It's just that goddamn poltergeist, Peeves."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
No way. Draco had agonized over this night. "There's a silence charm around the room."  
  
"But still-" her legs drew away from him, and she began to get up.  
  
"Prisonai Incantanto!" he shouted with a wave of his wand. Long chains spurted up from the bedposts and bound Hermione's wrists and ankles, stretching her spread-eagle on the soft velvet.  
  
"Draco!" she cried, infuriated.  
  
"You won't leave again, Hermione. Not till I tell you to." her tone had made his cock start throbbing.  
  
Hermione gulped as he loomed over her. He could easily break her in two, and it looked as if he was going in that direction.  
  
"You scared?" he asked, smiling sadistically.  
  
Only the tiniest of whimpers escaped from her throat. He took it for a yes, and lifted up her cream colored thighs so that they wrapped around his waist. The tip of his manhood touched her, sending pulsating waves of excitement through both of their bodies.  
  
She tried to wriggle away. This was too far, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Even though it felt so fucking good.  
  
"You're right, darling." he said, reading her thoughts. "There isn't. And I'm glad you feel good."  
  
With no more hesitation, he plunged himself deep into her, tearing through her innocence and causing a shriek to emit from her. It aroused him more and soon they were moving in rhythm with each other, Hermione's hips pushing as his did, driving him further into her.  
  
There was immense pain, nearly too much to bear, and as soon as it came it had left, replaced by a wonderful friction inside her, rubbing her up and down. Draco felt her tighten and loosen against him, and it drove him insane. He began bucking wildly, and her moans were sweeter than honey to his ears.  
  
"Drrraaaaacccoo!" she shouted, in the throes of ecstasy.  
  
"That's...fucking...right!" he gasped. Her muscles spasmed around him, starting his ascent to euphoria. He slammed her savagely into the bed, torturing himself with long, powerful strokes. Her nails dug into him, and he bit and sucked her neck. He squeezed her arms till she cried out, and he knew there would be bruises on both of them in the morning.  
  
The room spun around them, and soon it became their own world of bright light and guttural moanings, and they knew nothing else but each other. The cold stone floor disappeared, the bed beneath them disappeared, and all they saw were each other's eyes. Melted chocolate stared into morning grey, their past was gone in a fleeting second. Draco's father and horrible childhood subsided, Hermione's stress and missed opportunities were nothing. Their facial expressions revealed complete intoxication with the moment. Rapture melded them, their bodies pressed together as if to become one. And at the final moment of paradise, his essence blossomed inside of her like white lilies in a moonlit pond.  
  
If an outsider were to see it, he might've cried at how beautiful it was.  
  
***************************** 


	5. Discipline and Discoveries

Legal Stufferkins - I'm not making money off of this, but I am helping people think dirty thoughts. Which is never a bad thing. The characters aren't mine. The plot is. You know the drill. Now, bow to me and claim me as your Goddess. I'll give you cookies and Every Flavor Beans :-)  
  
Eskimopie - i shall ease your mind, don't fret!  
  
Sila-Chan - Yes, I am a kinky child. :-D  
  
Nikki/Aphrodite Rose - I love your username. It's purdiful. Thank you lots for the review :)  
  
Nymphadora - I would be very, very honored if you translated my fic. Let me know how it goes... Thanks!  
  
Nastya - I won't stop, never!  
  
Flower.Of.Eden - Damn, thankies :-) anything to get my beloved readers all hot! tehe  
  
Ch. 5  
  
*****************  
  
"Draco?" she asked quietly, still breathing a little deeper than usual.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
He smiled in the candlelight. She didn't know how happy it made him to hear her ask that. "Of course, darling."  
  
She was beginning to like the endearment. "Why do you...well...why me?"  
  
He turned on his side and looked at her. A drop of sweat slowly made its way down his temple, and with a gentle touch of her thumb, it was gone. He kissed it. "I don't really know. I mean...I've hated you for so long. Or maybe I just hated you because you were best friends with...with Harry." He had never really said his name before. It was hard.  
  
"Why do you even hate him? Is it because he's going to kill Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"I don't give a shit about Voldemort. No one rules me but myself. And I know Scarhead is going to kill Voldemort. He will, no questions asked. They all know, and that's why Voldemort's been slipping. I was brought up to hate him, you see. And until he came, I was the one with the attention. The rich boy, son of the most powerful governor in the Ministry. Then here shows up the boy who I have to hate, and if I didn't, well, let's just say I get enough of the Cruciatus Curse at home without him weighing on my back."  
  
"But that's an Unforgivable Curse, that's ill-"  
  
"You forget who my father is, Hermione." his eyes were glinting steel. There was a malicious edge to them. Hermione went silent. "You don't know how jealous I got of you three. You're true friends, and I don't have any. They're only after my money or my body. No one really sees me for me, y'know?"  
  
Hermione nodded, understanding. "But who are you, Draco? I see two men in you...one arrogant and rude, and the other...well...sweet and tender."  
  
"Would you ever think it...a Malfoy, sweet and tender."  
  
"At least when it comes to matters of the flesh, mm?" she teased.  
  
"Maybe." he put his arms around her, resting his cheek on the pillow of her breasts.  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Hermione climbed back into the portrait hole around three in the morning. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday and her friends wouldn't notice if she slept in. There was an uncomfortable, dull pain in the apex of her legs, and she realized Malfoy hadn't used a condom. Hmm...she'd make a birth control potion when she got upstairs.  
  
"Hermione? What the hell are you doing up so late?" Harry's voice emanated from one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, like a bad horror movie.  
  
She nearly gasped out of surprise, but calmed herself. "I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"But you aren't." she could see his playful grin in the firelight. "So?"  
  
"Er...Patrol Duty. Head Girl does have it's ups and downs."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot. Shame I'm not a prefect, we could patrol together."  
  
"You'd only use it as an excuse to go by the Ravenclaw common room to engage in one of your midnight flings, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Ah, my Hermione, you know me well. I can't help it. And besides, if Voldemort kills me, I want to've had the most women I can get."  
  
"Oh Harry, don't talk like that! You'll get him." she hated to think that Harry could die.  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore. I mean, come on, he's had the chance to study spells for nearly half a century. I'm not that lucky."  
  
"You aren't incurably insane, though. You've got your wits about you. That is why you'll win."  
  
"Thanks, Herm." he hugged her. "You should go to bed. If I remember right, I think you have an Arithmancy test tomorrow."  
  
"You're right. Thanks." she hugged him back. "You should go to bed, too, silly."  
  
"Don't worry, I will, just waiting for Lavender again."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're insatiable, Harry."  
  
"Yep!" he laughed.  
  
**************************  
  
Draco was laying in his bed, and as usual, his thoughts were on Hermione. Man, for a virgin, she was damn good in bed. It took a few kisses and well-placed touches, and she was a moaning nympho. He was sure that sooner or later they could fuck all night and well into the day. Mmm. She was so fucking tight, too. No virgin he'd had before was as tight as that, and he loved how it felt around him.  
  
He was surprised they hadn't been caught yet. He knew Pansy knew something was up. She'd been giving him suspicious looks the past week or two, and when he didn't come to her room a few days later, she got upset.  
  
"Why the hell haven't you been to see me?"  
  
"Pansy, I'm tired." he sighed. He didn't want to see her, now or ever.  
  
"What? Go to bed, then!"  
  
"I mean, I'm tired of you."  
  
Her face got red with fury. "It's someone else, isn't it." The question was more of a statement.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I thought we had something between us!" her lip began quivering. It made him sick with disgust.  
  
"You know what we had?" he got up, raising to his towering height over her. She sniffled, a few tears dripping down her face. "What we had was me, coming to you while you were half asleep or drugged out of your mind, fucking your brains out, leaving for a week, and then coming back and doing it all over again. And you tell me that's something? That's nothing!"  
  
"You...used me?!" she shrieked, sniveling like an idiot.  
  
How the hell couldn't she fucking figure it out? "You can't tell me you didn't notice. During those past years, I never once kissed you during sex."  
  
"Welllll, wellll, you kissed me in the hallway and at dinner!"  
  
"I like to feel lips sometimes, you know."  
  
"Malfoy! I hate you!" she cried.  
  
"Trust me, Pansy, the feeling's mutual. You changed nothing in me. I still felt dead with you even while I was coming. You might have been in front of me, but I never saw you. And you were so boring. You wouldn't do anything."  
  
"I'll do whatever you want, just take me back and forget the other bitch!"  
  
He was getting ready to curse her, but took a deep breath. "Never. You fucking sicken me. Get out of here, and I don't want to see you again."  
  
"I'll find the bitch, I swear!"  
  
"GOYLE!" Draco thundered. Immediately the big guy stomped in and grabbed Pansy without a word.  
  
"I'LL FIND YOU OUT!!" she screamed over Goyle's beefy shoulder.  
  
Something was going to have to be done about Pansy.  
  
***********************  
  
"She's going to tell my father if she knows it's you. She's like that." Draco murmured, stroking Hermione's cheek. They were back in the hidden room, the sheets hot and clinging with sweat spent after a few hours of lovemaking. There was no more pain, only wonderous passion.  
  
"Maybe we should stop." Hermione said with a sinking heart.  
  
"None of us want that. Or...do you?"  
  
She looked at him, utterly loving and trusting. He was glad she felt actually relaxed around him. "You know I don't. But I'll lose you if your father finds out. Hell...he might kill you. Or me."  
  
Malfoy shifted uneasily. "I know. But Pansy isn't that smart. I don't think she'd figure it out."  
  
"We can't keep it secret forever."  
  
He knew she was right, even though he was content to just lay her in her arms, their sweat mingling, hearts beating in tune with each other, unknown to everyone but the Higher Powers. It was the ultimate fuck you to everyone who'd done him wrong. But then, it wasn't only that. Hermione had the look that made you feel like you should save her, and he wanted to. He wanted to be with her, and hold her till the end of both worlds came.  
  
Another thought that entered his mind was that maybe he was the one who needed saving. Maybe they'd save each other.  
  
"You know, this is our last year at Hogwarts. What are you going to do after?" he asked.  
  
"I...Well...I have no idea."  
  
"Me either." he thought. "Maybe...maybe you'd want to...well, I don't know how to say it..."  
  
"Come with you?" she asked hopefully.  
  
His heart leapt. "Yes. I want to be a long way away when Scarhead blows the Dark Lord into oblivion. I don't even want to be on the train ride home. I've had it with the old life. I want to be somewhere where no one could find me."  
  
"Except me."  
  
"Except you, yes." he kissed her forehead. "Now, you ready for another round?" his hands began tantalizing her breasts.  
  
"Make it rough." she was ready. And so was he.  
  
The familiar chains bound her to the bed, and Draco, smirking with an unknown secret, got up. Hermione smiled at his retreating form. The perfectly shaped thighs, the muscles on his back rippling with each sexy stride. And damn, he had a fine ass. She giggled at the thought. If anyone told her seven years ago that she'd think Draco Malfoy had a nice ass (let alone that she'd sleep with him willingly), she'd have laughed in their face.  
  
"You won't be giggling for long, darling." Draco came back, sex exuding from his handsome form. He held a small jar of something in his hand.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Shush. You'll find out soon enough." his voice had turned to syrup, and she began to get a little suspicious, but stayed quiet. She knew that she'd have to face his wrath if she didn't obey.  
  
The lid of the jar was unscrewed and tossed to the floor, and Draco settled himself between her legs. She could just see a finger dip into it, and then a cool cream was being finger-painted over her lips, blazing with arousal.  
  
A few more touches, and he sat on his heels, satisfied. He studied her there for a while, and then asked her how she was feeling.  
  
"Fine..." then it kicked in. Immediately her cunt heated further, and it felt like she was nearly at orgasm. Her hips arched and she shrieked. "Touch me, Draco!" she needed to come, and she needed to do it right NOW. "Touch me!!!!"  
  
"Nah." his eyes glinted manically.  
  
She moaned. The chains tightened, and any movement she tried to make to touch herself was ceased. "DRACO!" she cried, arching her hips further toward him. Gods, there were electric jolts going all over the place down there, and she was right on the brink. He reached over and with an evil chuckle spread her thighs apart so that she couldn't even rub them together.  
  
"Draco," she heaved, "Touch me, please, gods, anything, just fuck me!"  
  
"Why?" he teased.  
  
She was about to just cry. Her whole world was falling down around her and he was just sitting there calmly as if paying attention to a Professor in class. "DRACO MALFOY! FUCK ME!" she screamed in a last desperate attempt.  
  
He seemed to have come to his senses then, and without another word, rose up and shoved his nine inches of manhood into her, pounding with a fury and madness that must've been inherited from his tyrannical father. He grabbed her hair as she did his, and they both held on as if they were being dropped from a cliff. She screamed in elation as his single touch made her come, and he began biting and sucking her neck once more.  
  
Caught up in the frenzy of it all, she began biting him and scratching him as well. This time they weren't loving and gentle, but reduced to their true carnal states, biting each other in animalistic frenzy. Soon the metallic taste of blood was in their mouths, and it was lapped up with fervor. Their yelps of pain were soothed by kisses that went on forever, and Hermione lost all feeling in her legs. Draco nontheless pounded her undauntingly, never breaking the pattern of his swift thrusts. Steamy words were passed back and forth, and soon that combined with Hermione's near-scalding warmth wrapped around him, sent Draco into oblivion and filled Hermione with a gush of more warmth.  
  
Draco lay in the position he'd fallen, and his cock was still hard inside of her. The last whisper that came from him was the spell for the chains, and Hermione barely got her arms around him before sleep claimed her, too.  
  
******************************************  
  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and Hermione was standing before her mirror. A little tube of concealer was in her hand, and she was busy covering her bruises and hickeys from last night. A little bit of magic healed the bite marks easily. What an amazing night she'd had. Draco was always showing different sides of himself, and this was one that blew her away.  
  
He must have found a sex magic book in Knockturn Alley, she figured. How else could he have made that cream? Gods, she was frightened of it. One touch and she was howling, utterly submissive to him. She didn't like it. Losing control was not one of her favorite things to happen.  
  
She met Harry and Ron at breakfast, and immediately Ron spotted a hickey she'd missed.  
  
"Oy, Herm, what's that?" he pointed to a spot on her collarbone.  
  
"Oh...er..."  
  
"It's a hickey!" Harry laughed.  
  
"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Who's it from?" Ron looked a little put off.  
  
"None of your business. I'm going to let you two agonize over it. But trust me, I'm in...good hands." she giggled.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Draco walked down an empty hallway toward Potions, thinking of last night. He couldn't think of anything else but her, and he spent the day with a perpetual hard on that was hard to conceal. Her name was enough to get him up. How had this muggle-born girl consumed him so?   
  
They were both lost in their own thoughts when they collided.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh, Draco..." she blushed.  
  
"Hermione? You're going to be late for potions."  
  
"So are you." they stared at each other.  
  
Immediately he gave her a long kiss. He couldn't resist it.  
  
"AHA! IT'S GRANGER!" a shrill voice shouted.  
  
  
  
Malfoy knew that voice. It was Pansy. 


	6. Discoveries, part 2

Legal...dur...yeah... I don't own anything but the plot! Whee! Pineapples and cheese!  
  
Kelly-Thank ya!  
  
HopelessAmore - yes, Pansy does manage to fuck things up  
  
Miaboo - our show will be resurrected, I promise! you will write good sex scenes in time, but if i remember correctly, you wrote a pretty damn good one in that one story of yours...  
  
Unique T - Don't worry, all will turn out okay.  
  
Ch 6  
  
***************  
  
"Obliviate!" Hermione shouted, brandishing her wand at Pansy's no-longer triumphant face. The spell hit the girl and she looked stunned. Thank the Gods for Hermione's quick thinking, Draco thought as he walked up to Pansy.  
  
"You never loved Draco Malfoy, and never will. You never saw him and Hermione here." he said firmly.  
  
"Never loved...Never saw..." she murmured, her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Now, go to Care of Magical Creatures, and kiss Goyle." he added, smiling in anticipation of what would happen. The girl nodded dreamily and walked off, zombie-like.  
  
"That was close." Hermione said, her heart still fluttering from the combined shocks of Pansy and Draco's loving kiss.  
  
"Yeah. We'd better keep this super secret. Who knows who could stumble in..."  
  
"Well, we have our wands and I'm pretty sure you and I know the most about different magical spells, so we should be fine." Hermione mused.  
  
He nodded, agreeing. "Then I'll see you later?"  
  
"Test in Arithmancy, remember?"  
  
"We'll...study." He licked his lips.  
  
"Haha, no you don't, Draco Malfoy. I bet you haven't studied a wink in your life."  
  
"Why should I? Father could buy my grades." Little did she know he worked damn hard to remain top boy of his classes, just to prove to his dad that he didn't need to have shit bought for him.  
  
"Typical." she smiled and squeezed his hand before running off.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
"Hermione." Harry was determined to find out the exact reason why she'd been gone alot lately and barely talking to him or Ron.  
  
"Yes?" she looked up from a book she was immersed in.  
  
"Why've you been blowing us off?"  
  
"What?" she gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"You know what I mean. You've been off in your own little world, and you've been sneaking off when it's not even your Head duty patrol. What's up with that?"  
  
"Quit badgering me, Harry. Why is it all of a sudden your business? I mean, really, I don't ask you how many girls you've slept with or why you were down in the Slytherin dungeons the other night! What, were you getting it in the backdoor with Malfoy?" she smiled inside, knowing she hit a nerve in him.  
  
"How dare you, Hermione!" a flush rose in his cheeks.  
  
"I was only kidding."  
  
"Just the same. Come on, I'm supposed to be your best friend. Why can't you tell me anything?" Harry's beautiful, fresh-grass green eyes were pleading.  
  
"I..." Hermione was stunned. She really had been neglecting them. "I've just been seeing someone."  
  
"I knew it, since the hickey incident." Harry looked pleased. "Finally, Hermione's getting some action."  
  
"If you knew, why'd you ask?" she said with a small smile.  
  
"So you'd talk to me."  
  
That stung Hermione, and she bit her lip sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just...well, it'd be bad if anyone found out."  
  
"I understand. So...don't mention anything about me being in the dungeons, and I'll tell Ron you've been put on extra patrol duty?" Harry had that secretive twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Deal. Thanks, Harry. Someday I'll tell you, but I don't think he'd like it."  
  
Harry thought. "Maybe...MAYBE IT'S A 'SHE'!!" he grinned. "Lesbian action, whoo-hoo!!!!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I love you and all, Harry, but...you drive me nuts."  
  
"If it IS a girl, and you don't tell me, you won't be allowed to sit with me on the train." he joked.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
"He thinks you're a girl." Hermione giggled, entwined in Draco's pale arms.  
  
"Funny. I'm just so feminine." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Never. You're very much a man." she stroked a certain part of his anatomy that laid testimony to the fact, a seductive smile on her face.  
  
He pinched her nipples and began planting long, wet kisses on her neck. Shivers ran down her spine and to what was already a very warm and wet place, and she moaned a little.  
  
"Moan more. I love it." he growled into her neck, which he was now love-biting. Two of his talented fingers slipped into her, and she obeyed his request adamantly. His other hand was squeezing and stimulating her left breast, and he was about to slide his manhood into her when they heard a noise.  
  
"Hermione?!" Harry and a Slytherin prefect by the name of Lysette (Malfoy's second cousin, he was surprised to find out) had came through the hidden wall. Malfoy there with her? NAKED?! So this is why she couldn't tell him...he began to hear blood pounding in his head.  
  
"Harry?!" When would he ever date a Slytherin? Hermione looked Lysette over. The girl had smoldering dark eyes, and beautiful cupid's bow lips. She had pencil thin hair reminiscent of Draco's, only hers was jet black and went past her waist. Then Hermione realized why Harry liked her. The girl probably had to order her bras from a catalog, she was so huge.  
  
"Why, Scarhead. Who'dve ever thought, the woman you were about to shag is not only a Slytherin, but my own second cousin." Malfoy seemed calm with the situation. Deep inside he knew that Harry couldn't tell anyone, because he didn't want anyone to know he'd bed a Slytherin chick, big tits or not.  
  
Harry was speechless. He turned to Lysette. "Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Is there something wrong?" she had a voice that was way too syrupy. Hermione didn't like her one bit.  
  
"Er...you do know that Malfoy and I are mortal enemies, right?"  
  
"Mm...Once you put it that way..."  
  
"It'd really be interesting," Malfoy stood up, wrapping a sheet around himself, "If you two ended up procreating. What a scandal that would be. Unless you haven't had her yet."  
  
Harry's guilty look revealed that he indeed had.  
  
"Don't worry," she murmured to him, "I took some birth control."  
  
"Hermione? How could you?" Harry felt like he'd been hit by one of those Mack trucks Muggles were always talking about.  
  
"I...Harry...I don't know how it happened...but it did. And how could I, how could you?!"  
  
Harry stared at the two, infuriated. His best friend sleeping with his worst enemy. How fucking could she? "I thought you were my friend, Hermione."  
  
"I am!" she protested, tears coming to her face. If only he'd understand!  
  
"Then how could you do this?"  
  
"Do what? This is a man who I feel I could be with for a long time, Harry. He hasn't done anything but treat me right, and isn't that all you'd ever want for me?"  
  
"He's using you to get to me, don't you understand?! He's using you, so he can set Voldemort on me." Harry's eyes were daggers.  
  
"Oh fucking come on, Scarhead." Malfoy walked closer to him. "You really think I'd go to all the trouble of keeping this secret and such if I were doing that? This has been going on a month, Potter. This is for real. Look, if Voldemort wants to kill you so bad, he should be powerful enough to find you without anyone elses' help. If not, then he's a fucking fool. I don't give a shit about him. Frankly, I fucking wish he'd just disappear. Lysette can tell you."  
  
The beautiful girl nodded. "We both loathe him. He's ruined our families. He's ruined a lot of things. Just because we're in Slytherin doesn't mean we owe our loyalties to the Dark Lord."  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. They could be lying. But deep down he knew they weren't. "Fine." he said after a few minutes' silence. "Still, Hermione, friends tell friends things. You shouldn'tve kept it secret."  
  
"You'd have flipped out either way." Hermione said sagely.  
  
"No, I wouldn't-" he thought. "Alright then, maybe I would. Maybe, er...Lysette...we should find some other place..."  
  
"Yes." they turned to leave.  
  
"Harry-" Hermione began.  
  
He stopped halfway through the wall and looked back at her, Malfoy settling his arms around her protectively. She was in good hands, even if he didn't agree with it. The two almost...almost seemed natural. "Yeah?"  
  
She stared sadly at him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He just nodded and followed Lysette out of sight. 


	7. Dismay

It's time for the Daily Legal Bullcrap!! I don't own anything but the plot, JK's a goddess (Draco's a god...mmm...that fine blond hair...those eyes...okay okay, enough!)  
  
Miaboo- hehe thankies, love you!  
  
Fiery Slut - sex is good, sex is fine, doggystyle or 69...they'll continue. thankies!  
  
Sorry this took so frigging long to get up, you guys. I've been sick and at the same time we've been redoing my room, plus a minor case of writer's block...it should be better now :-P  
  
Ch 7  
  
****************  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Draco heard Snape behind him, hidden in a shadow in the common room. He turned around. Damn, he didn't have time for this. He was fucking tired.  
  
"What?"  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "I have some things to discuss with you."  
  
"I'm tired. It can wait."  
  
"No, I'm afraid it can't."  
  
Draco sighed heavily, and stared stonily at his Head of House.  
  
"Malfoy, Miss Parkinson is worrying me lately."  
  
"You too, huh?" Draco said innocently. He was the master at lying.  
  
"Yes..." Snape studied him. "She seems to have had her memory modified. Now, whyever would that be?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Snape's eyes didn't leave Draco's. "Fine then, Malfoy. Off to bed."  
  
Draco turned away and headed for his dorm, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
**********************  
  
Hermione avoided Harry's eyes at breakfast the next day, and Ron knew something was up.  
  
"What's going on between you two today?"  
  
"Nothing!" they chimed in unison.  
  
"Whoa, alright, calm down." he bit into a sausage.  
  
She looked furtively over at Harry, but he didn't meet her eyes.  
  
*********************  
  
"Gods, Hermione...you're so wonderful..." Draco moaned into her ear as she bent to kiss him. There was a little change in the routine today, and Hermione felt like she should be the master sometime. Her hips seemed to move of their own accord, Draco's rising to meet them. There was a rhythm they had going, some carnal pulsing that only served to arouse them both more. Draco had woken up a million times it seemed with a burning need to have her, to kiss her and touch her. It blew his mind.  
  
Her nipples brushed against his face, beige and stiff. He moaned throatily to her, and she gave a little moan back as he filled her, and then emptied her, and began the cycle over again. The sheets became damp with their sweat, and Draco's perfectly styled hair was all over the place. She loved it like that. Draco decided in the midst of it all that he wanted to take her forcefully, and not even skipping a beat, flipped her over with his strong arms, and began to slide in and out a little quicker. Their lovemaking was erratic, the kisses going from passionate and hard to gentle and soft, and Dracos cock seemed first eager to pound her and then caress her inside, and both of their hands went all over each other. With hearts pounding a million miles an hour and moans resounding in each other's ears, Draco came in one slow, fluid thrust as her walls tightened around him.  
  
"Fuck." Draco collapsed next to her, his cock slowly lowering into its residence of soft blond curls.  
  
"Yes indeed." Hermione blew a golden brown lock of hair away from her face.  
  
"Let's do it again."  
  
**********************  
  
"Hermione." Harry looked furious. A week had passed now, and Hermione was meeting Draco regularly. Unfortunately, she'd been coming back rather late, and sometimes missed breakfast.  
  
"Yes?" she had just came into the common room for a quick shower before meeting Draco, and Harry, standing with his arms crossed and chest out, blocked her way to her dorm.  
  
"End it."  
  
"End what?"  
  
"You know what." his voice had an intimidating tone to it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm fucking sick of hiding things from Ron. Every time he's asked me why you've missed breakfast or something, I've had to come up with excuses!"  
  
"Listen, Harry, I'm sorr-"  
  
"I'm sick of it!" Harry seemed like he'd been holding this in for a damn long time. "I'm lying to my best friend for you! Telling him lies while you FUCK DRACO MALFOY!" he hissed the last three words, his green eyes flashing menacingly.  
  
"Harry, listen, if Ron ever found out-"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHY HE'D BE MORE UPSET THAN ME?! YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING CLUE, HERMIONE?!" he hissed this too, not wanting to let the whole common room in on this.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"He fucking likes you! And me, knowing that you're fucking our enemy, the one who's put death threats on us and who's FUCKING FATHER TRIED TO MURDER ME, I've kept it all secret. For you, because you're supposed to be my other best friend. And I'm not going to lie to Ron anymore."  
  
"Please Harry, don't tell him-" Hermione was stunned by the news. She knew Ron liked her...but like that?  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because you promised you wouldn't." a ton of bricks had just been dropped in her stomach, and Hermione felt tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Hermione. Not to Ron. If you're going to do this, I...I..." Harry screwed his face up against the wail of frustration building in his throat. "I won't be able to be your friend anymore."  
  
He turned and ran out of the portrait hole as a single tear dripped down Hermione's cheek. 


	8. Decisions

Sorry for the lack in updating! My whole life's been turned upside down, and in the midst of it all I forgot about this little thing :-P lol, well, here you go, and once again I'm sorry! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed :)  
  
Legalness - Not mine, not mine, they're hers!  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco waited for her at the portrait hole, anticipating the fun they'd have that night. He'd asked for extra sweets from home, grinning at the memory of his father's query as to who the special lady was. Damn, where was she? He must have been there at least an hour. A dull pain began in his feet, and sighing angrily, he sat down against the cold wall.  
  
After what seemed like a millenia, the portrait swung open and he jumped to his feet. Her sobbing could be faintly heard, and he groped for her hand in the darkness, clutching it and running to the room. This time it seemed ages to get there, but when they sat down on the bed Hermione began sobbing so hard she shook violently.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?!" he asked frantically, not wanting to hear another sob from this girl. Her enormous doe eyes stared at him, full of tears.  
  
"Harry...Harry says he..." she choked up and began weeping harder.  
  
"Shhh, calm down, it's okay. Don't have a heart attack." He gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"He says...he can't lie to Ron, and, and if I don't end this...this...thing with you, he refuses to..." she howled in anguish and he hugged her tightly. "He won't be my friend anymore!" she said it with another heaving sob and buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
Well, here it comes. She'd have to choose. Draco had figured the bastard would come to his senses and refuse to keep Hermione's secret, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. This sweet and mushy stuff was coming easier now, and he no longer thought twice about the little things.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. A person who'd make you choose like that is not a friend."  
  
"But we've been so close, and just...how could he do this?"  
  
Draco thought. "I think he's probably torn between loyalties to you and Ron. Generally males stick with males, and you know that of course they both utterly loathe me, so they find you alien now." He was surprised at his own insight.  
  
"I..." Hermione sniffed. Then she pushed him away and stood up angrily. "I've got to go."  
  
He felt as if he'd been stabbed. "Why?!"  
  
"I'm...I don't know. I'm confused. I have to go." she repeated and at this a new wave of tears cascaded down her flushed face. She whirled around and disappeared through the wall.  
  
Draco cursed and glared at the wall. WIth a seething heart, he threw the box of sweets crashing to the ground. The rose resting atop it fell too, and he crushed it with his heel on the way out.  
  
**************  
  
Three days passed. When Draco saw Hermione at breakfast, her face was bright red from fresh tears, and she sat slightly apart from the rest of the Gryffindors, eating fast and silently. Anytime anyone saw her, her eyes were blank, the spark gone, and her cheeks lost their cheerful flush. When questioned by other Gryffindors, she faked a smile and assured them she was fine.  
  
Draco tried sending her letters, and calling to her in the halls, but all was in vain. She ignored him as she did everyone else, and soon he became upset too, going more blank than a sheet of paper. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike wondered what was up with their two smartest peers. Gossip ran from Hermione being upset over Harry's lecherousness to Draco's family issues, but no one (save for a bespectacled, green eyed wizard and his Slytherin lady of the week) guessed that it might be because of each other.  
  
One night in the common room after everyone had come to bed, Harry noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. It was Hermione, eyes slightly red, in her nightgown, staring at him determinedly.  
  
"Care to tell me your decision?"  
  
"You're a prick."  
  
Harry ignored that comment. "Are you and Draco off?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then Ron's going to have to know."  
  
"Fine. I don't care any more. Every day goes by and I miss him. I miss him something terrible. I need him. If you guys can't get over this childish hatred, then I'm sorry. I trust Draco. I'm sorry you and Ron don't and I'm sorry Ron will be so hurt, but I can't help my own heart, you know. Harry, we've been friends for years. I know this is something that's going to be...er...a little hard to get used to..."  
  
"Hah! That's the understatement of the century!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him. "If you're going to end this friendship, then end it. I'm sorry and I wish you well. If you're that bull-headed, why would I want you as a friend anyway?"  
  
"You are sleeping with one of my mortal enemies, Hermione!" Harry stood up, staring at her incredulously. "Don't you see what's FUCKED UP ABOUT THAT?!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me, Harry, I got enough of that a few days ago."  
  
"DON'T BOSS ME AROUND! YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO MY BEST FRIEND! WE COULD HAVE ALL BEEN A FAMILY! YOU'RE SCREWING THINGS UP!"  
  
"So what, you're mad at me because I don't fit into YOUR plan? I'm sorry. That's completely and utterly insane." She started to head for the portrait hole.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
She turned, eyes sparking flames at him. "Where do you think?"  
  
Harry kicked the chair as he watched her curls bounce out into the hallway.  
  
******************************************  
  
Draco lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. A sigh escaped him, and he reached for his wand to extinguish the chandelier. At that moment, a knock resounded on his door.  
  
"I don't want to talk."  
  
"I think you do." he heard a whisper. It was her. His heart leapt into his throat and he all but fell out of bed to get to the door.  
  
Hermione stood there, in a short white nightie, her eyes swollen with tears.  
  
"Hermione..." he breathed. She bit her lip against a sob and fell into his arms.  
  
"I don't care anymore!" she cried into his chest. "I don't care, I don't. I want you, I want to hold you, I want to kiss you and-"  
  
"Ssssh..." he stroked her hair. "I know." He brought her face up with his fingertips to look at him. He smiled tenderly at her. "I know."  
  
***************************  
  
Harry stood above Ron, who was half asleep.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Ughnn..."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Rrrr...what?" the redhead yawned groggily and sat up.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I think there's something you should know." 


	9. More Decisions

Hey guys. Sorry this one is short, but I got a little case of writer's block. Never fear, I'll be back.  
  
Thx sooooo much for the reviews, dolls :)  
  
Legalness: Plot mine, not characters.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Draco's entire body was pulsing with...what was this feeling? He looked at Hermione, her eyelids shut and her pretty lips in that delirious half-smile one gets after an orgasm. Little beads of sweat kissed her temples and the valley between her breasts, which were still heaving from their coupling. The silky sheet just brushed her waist, and her glorious honey brown locks were fanned out on the pillow in a halo around her. He smiled, his heart thumping at twice the normal rate. The look on his face was that of pure adoration, and he couldn't resist stroking her soft cheeks with a fingertip. Such a marvelous sensation she gave him, his world was turned upside down at a moment's kiss. She was a marvel, that Hermione. And after all that, she had come to him. Draco had won over those two brats that had enough nerve to call themselves her friends. He had triumphed, and that golden beauty, all redness and sadness gone from her countenance, was soundly asleep in his satin heaven. He never thought he'd know such happiness. This was so new to him, so unreal. He never wanted it to end.  
  
"You beautiful Goddess, you. Who ever thought I'd be saying that..." he murmured, half to her, and half to himself. He smiled again, and then feeling an overwhelming urge to grab her and never let her go, he laid down and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Uhn..." she murmured softly.  
  
"Shhh." he murmured back, and Hermione unconsciously turned on her side to snuggle closer to him. For the first time he could ever remember, Draco Malfoy knew bliss.  
  
****************************  
  
Sunday came, and when Hermione groggily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she encountered a whole table full of angry Gryffindors. Apparently, Ron knew, and consequently the rest of the House and School did, too. She didn't care, because it didn't matter anymore. It really didn't. She knew she wanted to be with Draco, and was positive she couldn't get on without him. There'd been enough of trying to do that. Pretending got quite old, quite fast, and Hermione was tired of it. The Slytherins didn't seem too bothered by the news, most of them were probably too frightened to object to Malfoy's choice of a partner anyway. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were equally shocked, and the staff table was certainly abuzz with curiosity.  
  
"You should have seen them in my class," began Snape. "I knew something was up."  
  
"Saw them in that little nook nearly kissing once," Professor Vector said over his scrambled eggs.  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly, as if he knew it was going to happen all along. Which, most likely, he did.   
  
Hermione, not wanting to deal with Ron and the rest of her House's unmistakeable fury, grabbed a roll and glass of pumpkin juice and headed for her refuge - the library.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, avoid us, you skanky chit!" Ron yelled after her. Draco noticed and grabbed his wand, but before he could shout a curse Hermione had already flicked her wand in Weasel's direction. A spark and bang later, Ron's face broke out into ugly purple boils. He howled and ran out of the hall, shrieking for Madame Pomfrey and cussing Hermione out at the same time. Harry, stony faced, grabbed his stuff and darted after his friend. Draco laughed. She didn't miss a thing, his Hermione. iHis?/i he wondered. With a smile, he finished his breakfast and set off for the library.  
  
"That was a marvelous curse, darling. I couldn't have done it better." Draco said, sliding graceefully into the seat next to Hermione. She looked up, smiling and flushing at his compliment, and kissed his cheek affectionately.  
  
"Thank you. Hey...I've got something to ask of you. If you don't want to do it, then it's okay, but..."  
  
"Ask away. I'm sure I can help."  
  
Haha, still as arrogant as ever, Hermione thought. "Well, I was thinking, maybe you could teach me some Dark spells?"  
  
His eyes widened in astonishment. "YOU want to learn Dark spells? Whatever for? You were doing just fine with that bugger in the Great Hall."  
  
"Oh, stop it." she blushed again. "I've read most of the books here already. I want something new, something exciting, you know?" Draco smiled at this. Her thirst for knowledge could not even be quenched by this mammoth of a library. He should have known.  
  
"It's not something to be taken lightly." he warned.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You could get in trouble."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I've been sleeping with you, my mortal enemy, for the past month. I've lost my two best friends in the world, one of which will be covered in burning blisters for a few days, and I haven't bothered to start on this 3-foot long Potions essay. I'm in enough trouble as it is."  
  
"So why add more? I don't want you working yourself to death. I mean, come on, sometimes I enjoy being the one on the bottom." he grinned and chuckled. It felt good to laugh. It felt even better to hear her laugh along with him.  
  
"Well, I want something new. That's all. Would you?" she fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly.  
  
"With you looking at me like that, I'll do anything. One condition, however."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We learn in my bedchamber."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*******************************  
  
"We'll...never...get anything...done..." Draco gasped in between thrusts. Hermione was clutching the pillow tight with her fingers and moaning his name over and over, her inner muscles rapturing and sending them both to ecstasy's caress. He gently lowered himself onto her, and she replied, "No, but I can't complain." 


End file.
